


【APH/冷战组】十分钟

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——冷战组，纯车，攻受为露米——职场paro，主要目的：搞米（？





	【APH/冷战组】十分钟

正文：

阿尔弗雷德觉得他这辈子会遇上伊万·布拉金斯基简直就是个天大的灾难。  
对，就是这个正把他压在公司男厕所隔间里指奸他的男人。  
“哈..啊..你轻...轻点！”  
阿尔弗雷德起初是奋力反抗过的，但是当他的腰带断成两截之后他就知道自己不可能“守身如玉”地走出去了。于是接下来，他只能在娴熟的手法和令人生畏的沉默中乱喊乱叫，企图唤回一点伊万的同情心——给他留一条完好的裤子。  
伊万沉着脸不说话，只是将伸得挺拔的手指一遍又一遍塞入某个温暖的洞穴，尽管一开始干涩又抗拒，但是请相信他，他知道该怎么让阿尔弗雷德骚出水来。  
“唔啊！”被又一次若无其事地擦过敏感点之后，阿尔弗雷德忍不住要骂娘了：“你他妈..发什么神经！”明明知道触碰哪里会让他舒服到蜷起来主动往男人身上撞，却偏偏装聋作哑地假装是新手第一次上本垒！  
这头蠢熊到底在生什么气？其实正用手扶着马桶水箱的阿尔弗雷德心里是明白的。  
是他拒绝了伊万陪同出差的要求，说是年末了公司里会很忙，留下来多个帮手也好；也是他热衷于社交，谈完正事之后与分公司的人请客户一起泡个吧；以上都没什么问题，如果同事没有把他左拥右抱的欢腾场景拍摄下来发送到社交平台并且没有屏蔽伊万的话。  
“哈·哈·哈。”  
据坐在伊万对面的王耀回忆，他当时正伸个懒腰准备收拾东西下班，突然就听见几声毛骨悚然的笑声，从电脑间的缝隙望过去的时候，他看见了平时总爱笑眯眯的同事手里正捏着一个黑色长条物件，越攥越紧，直到发出“咔嗒”一声脆响。  
王耀思考了一下，发现那是键盘上的空格键。他扶着额无声地给不远处的亚瑟和弗朗西斯疯狂打手势，可能是手语或者摩尔斯电码，反正对方看明白了，然后用口型回答，让他看阿尔弗雷德的最新动态。  
至于今天，王耀看着尾随阿尔弗雷德去厕所的伊万，露出了自作孽不可活的笑容，并且他发誓躲在电脑后面偷窥的亚瑟和弗朗西斯也一定是这个表情。

“嗯..！”阿尔弗雷德对毫无章法地撩拨快要失去耐心了，心里暗骂：这个混球！要么放开我！要么快点让我爽一爽！  
但他不愿意说出来，于是吸了一口气，努力忽视还赖在肠道里抠挖皱褶的手指：“我说...我还要去开会的...你...啊啊！”出差回来后汇报工作是日常。  
对于进入自己身体的东西可不是说忽视就能完全当他不存在的，就像扎进肉体的子弹，或者没有麻醉的手术，人类的机能总能在第一时间诚实地给出反应，无论是疼痛还是爽快。  
而伊万那长得该死的手指，虽然既不是子弹也不是刀刃，但长驱直入剖入人体最末端，也是最柔软的部位时的感觉...那种由内而外被迫一点一点传递而来的性暗示能够迅速蔓延到掌管欢愉的神经，让人不管不顾地冲他张开腿恳求狠狠地插进来...谁受用过谁知道！  
当然，如果伊万真的让别人也尝过这般滋味的话，阿尔弗雷德会第一个跳起来打爆他的熊头的。  
反过来也一样，一想到阿尔弗雷德在外面玩得那么快活，伊万就早已准备好了一千种等他回来之后的“惩罚方式”——从视频上来看，不胜酒力的小家伙明显是醉了，旁边陪酒的小姐大胆地躺在他怀里，要知道阿尔弗雷德可是不太喜欢别人触碰他的。  
坐在另一边的男人好像是客户，也放任醉醺醺地阿尔弗雷德往他身上靠去，那个笑容怎么看怎么恶心！  
虽然视频内容很短，拍摄到阿尔弗雷德的片段也就那么几秒，但是被伊万看在眼里，他是真真切切的生气了。因为他忍不住会去幻想视频没能收录的内容，醉成这样的阿尔弗雷德接下来会遭遇什么？跟外面的野鸡滚床单还是被衣冠禽兽的客户占便宜？  
无论是哪一种，都让当时坐在电脑面前的伊万捏碎了空格键，仿佛这样就能在暂停下画面的同时将时间也停滞下来，就不会发生上述后续发展了。

“啊啊..再不住手杀了你！”阿尔弗雷德受不了这种诡异的寂静了，从被俘进隔间开始他就一直在唱独角戏，虽说这是他的强项，能在汇报工作时面对上层领导侃侃而谈，但是这不适用于被人捅菊花的时候！  
可是真的想让伊万住手吗？然后屏着开拓得松松垮垮的小穴去开会？上帝啊，他绝对会忍不住坐在位置上乱蹭的，让内裤布料卡在臀缝里妄图增加一点摩擦力，还要克制住满脑子想要打飞机这种行为，最后离场的时候会不会连西装裤都湿掉一片呢？  
想到这里，阿尔弗雷德有点希望现在身体里的不仅仅是手指了，最好是那根又长又粗的东西直接进入正题，快点把他精虫上脑的念头跟着精液一起泄出体外，不然他不知道今天接下里的工作时间该怎么度过。  
“唔哦..伊万...伊万...”  
大概是听到自己的名字被沾染情欲的声音急促地喊出了口，伊万总算停顿下来，想听听阿尔弗雷德要说什么。  
可没想到这下倒是阿尔弗雷德主动收起肉壁去夹穴道内的异物，不知死活的小家伙像是下定了决心：先享乐，其他再说。他舔舔发干的嘴唇，扶着水箱稍稍站正，抬手看一眼手表计算了一下会议开始的时间，然后下命令般扭过头对伊万说道：“进来，给你十分钟，操射我。”  
“......”  
虽然阿尔弗雷德确实是伊万的上级，唔，也不算吧，就是一个精英组的组长而已。年轻的美/国人也担得起这个“组长”，平时大小事都由他说了算，虽然总是盛气凌人，但能力摆在那儿，同组的人都习惯了。  
不过他真的知道自己现在是什么样子吗？光着屁股站在马桶前，屁眼里还插着男人的手指，一回眸眼里满是拼命抑制冲动的蓝色汪洋，张开被自己咬红的唇肉趾高气昂地指挥伊万干他。  
“呵...”面对如此盛情邀请，伊万不提枪上阵还算男人？  
不，伊万可不是普通男人，而是一个誓要把阿尔弗雷德操服的魔王，让他的阿尔弗从此以后再也接受不了其他男人的触摸，让甜美的小穴再也盛不下其他男人的精液。  
“干嘛？十分钟太多了？”阿尔弗雷德应该仔细看看将要上他的男人的脸色，这种时候非要作什么死呢？  
他一边挑衅着一边摇摆腰肢，蠕动内壁想要把手指挤出去，明摆着意思是快点换样东西进来，速战速决。

如果说一开始伊万是有点生气但更多的是想要与出差归来的恋人亲密接触一下，那么现在他是又好气又好笑的状态。妄想终归是妄想，阿尔弗雷德可不是那么容易被人骗上床的类型，而现在握在手里的才是真真实实的温度，让他安心的同时又因不知天高地厚的撩拨笑出声。  
阿尔弗雷德总是在某些场合不看气氛地说出一些令人哭笑不得的话来，在一起时间久了，伊万都懒得反驳他了，包括现在。十分钟是么？呵呵，到时候可别欲求不满哭着发浪啊..我的小阿尔弗。  
“站稳了。”  
伊万总算说了句话，用从肉穴里抽出的那只手拍了拍可能因为冷而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩的小屁股，顺着指缝留到掌心和手背上的体液被正手反手拍打了几处，把白白嫩嫩的臀部皮肤当成了擦手布。  
阿尔弗雷德翻翻白眼，对这种行为没多说什么，又不是没经历过更恶劣的玩法，比如射了他一头一脸还要求把臭鸡巴舔干净。  
高傲如阿尔弗雷德，当时也早已被上得七荤八素真的跪下来这么做了，漂亮的蓝眼珠里带着迷恋和淫乱，还有差点滴到眼睑里的精液，从茎头舔到了精囊把鸡儿舔得邦邦硬，紧接着又被掀翻在床一个周末都没爬起来。  
谁让这个俄/罗/斯人的那话儿那么令他满意呢，对，就是这个正要从裤链里释放出来的大家伙。阿尔弗雷德听到链牙交错打开的声音了，只是没有回头看，大概就算是没心没肺的他每每到这种时候也羞于面对这根为他勃发的性器官。  
快，快点进来...阿尔弗雷德小声咽了一口唾沫，向上微微翘起屁股，往后退了几分用散发着热气的小洞去寻找能堵住暖暖情流的大龟头。  
伊万撸了两下自己的分身，精神无比的小蘑菇已经长得很大了，看见这根粗壮又美型的形状就会明白为什么连阿尔弗雷德都会臣服于膝下，但似乎它的主人还不打算给它找个肉便器快活一下。

“嗯，小骚穴检查过了，让我摸摸小阿尔弗。”  
“哈？”  
阿尔弗雷德正自己一手握着勃起等待着插入物，他都想好了，为赶时间跟着伊万的抽动爽快地撸一管。虽然很想做到昏天黑地，但这次突如其来的性事最好快点结束。  
“唔...”也行吧，别人帮他弄总比自己上手要舒服些。他可喜欢伊万那双手摸遍他的全身上下了，无论是揉弄粉嫩的乳头还是搔过绷直的小腿，都能让他的每一寸细胞欢欣雀跃。  
不等阿尔弗雷德分析出个结果，伊万贴上来就扭开了他的手腕，却触碰到一块冰凉的金属，是那块伊万送的手表。当时花了所有积蓄买下一块名表当作生日礼物送给阿尔弗雷德的时候，这嘴犟的小家伙还说不喜欢，太丑了不符合Hero身份不想戴，但其实后来天天都藏在袖口里。  
热烫的分身则直挺挺地戳在了扩张完毕的洞口，但也仅仅是在入口处蹭了一下，就因失力滑到一旁去了。  
“嗯——”  
甜蜜的鼻音绵长且粘稠，阿尔弗雷德已经可以预想到被顶穿的快感了，这种滋味比他过去所有能得到的满足感都要更上一个阶层。像是赢得了某个比赛之后还想蝉联；随便买了一张彩票中奖后就还想再买，正因无法填满的欲望才被称为人类。  
已经品尝过数次的肉棒就在嘴边迟迟不进来，那脏兮兮的屁股到处乱蹭的模样落在伊万眼里让他笑弯了眉毛。

“别乱动。”  
不急不缓的手法揉捏着硬挺的分身，别看伊万大手大脚，该温柔的时候还是很有风度的。放心吧，不会像对待“英年早逝”的空格键那样捏坏这根脆弱的小家伙的，它倔强的主人可是伊万的宝贝。  
“别..玩了...”  
阿尔弗雷德再怎么盲目寻找能让他快乐的东西，也无法在这个体位下用下面的小嘴含住拒绝配合的龟头。那根热乎乎的肉茎明明近在咫尺，却只是埋在急出汗来的沟壑里上下摩擦，上帝啊，都是老夫老妻了还玩什么素股。  
“F**k！你到底上不上！”  
虽然有人帮他撸管也不错，但就像吸食过高级毒品的人就不会再碰摇头丸了，这点刺激对他来说根本不够。阿尔弗雷德不是干等着不做任何补救的人，恶狠狠地对印在水箱壁上的倒影呲了呲牙，突然背过手去抓伊万的棒子。  
然而对阿尔弗雷德相当了解的伊万在这点小反抗刚刚露出头角的瞬间就压制住了，像抓捕逃犯一样把手腕捉住按在还算完好的上半身衣物上。不过看到从衣袖里露出来的手表时，他还是稍微放轻了一点力道。  
“当然会上的，心急的阿尔弗。”伊万伏下了身子，把高热的棍棒挤得更近的同时也故意舔了舔发红的耳廓：“谁会拒绝这样的你呢？”  
“唔...”阿尔弗雷德真想一巴掌抽死总是对他一点点小动作就起这么大反应的自己，每当伊万说着情话压上来，他就止不住的发颤：“那就把你该死的鸡巴塞进来！”这种时候只能通过说脏话的方式来掩饰了。  
“所以我有必要检查一下，有没有人趁我不在的时候也对你做了这些事。”  
“？”  
被情潮浇灌的大脑迟顿了大约五秒，阿尔弗雷德才理解了伊万的逻辑。

理解个屁！裤子都脱了你就给我来这个？！  
“去你妈的检查！啊——”爆粗的惩罚是立即临头的，毕竟他的小弟弟还被抓在魔王的手里。  
“嗯，长势不错，不过还是得看一下精液的浓厚程度才能下结论。”伊万不紧不慢地继续撸动着，然后很自然地提出了难以置信的要求：“你能先射一次给我看吗？”  
随之而来的是在吓骂声中加速的手上功夫，在手心里跳跃搏动的性器官和它的主人一样难耐又执拗地不肯投降。  
“操..干你妈的...是不是废了..啊...”  
“早知道..唔嗯...我就在外面随便...找人爽一爽..”  
“啊哈..你不知道...那儿的小妞有..多主动啊啊啊！”  
猜到伊万在气什么还偏偏往枪口上撞的，这已经不是ky了，而是脱光了在地狱的血池里游三圈，觉得也不过如此构不成威胁，却不知道其实是被人用逐渐加热的水温来消磨掉仅存的最后一点意志，最后想出来也出不来了。  
“哦，这么说...怪不得小穴是干净的，原来使用的是前面啊。”  
听不出伊万是否生气，不过可以感觉到那根把股缝入口外一圈皮肤捂热的肉棍终于挪了位置：“那我可以放心的进去了。”  
看来阿尔弗雷德的挑拨还是有效果的，我们的英雄有点小得意了，就说不可能有人在他面前撑过十分钟的嘛！等等...十分钟？好像忘记了什么...  
但眼下已经来不及细想了，或者说在被填满的一瞬间根本想不了任何东西，只有无尽地水声盈满了肉穴和放空的大脑。阿尔弗雷德的腰不自觉地弓了起来，金发猛地下垂差点砸到水箱，喉头里来不及加上任何修饰的叫喊撕破了声线，尖叫着拨开花白一片的视野。  
“唔啊啊...哈..哈...”  
伊万粗暴地悍然入侵之后，在擦过敏感点的瞬间也狠狠地从底部撸到了顶端，让阿尔弗雷德获得了冲上云霄的体验。

“哈...还..呵..还不赖嘛...”  
阿尔弗雷德有点尴尬，只是被插入居然就射了。他不知道自己高潮之后花了几分钟才缓过劲来，而在这期间伊万居然就那样插在原地没有动。这么贴心？这还是不是伊万了？  
“唔..继续吧...”阿尔弗雷德有点不好意思地转头去扯挂在墙壁上的厕纸，刚才那一发爆发力十足，射到马桶盖和地板上还不算，连他扶手用的水箱都沾了几滴，擦擦干净好继续撑住。  
要说满足了没，那是不可能的，他缩了缩还在颤抖的穴肉夹住粗大的家伙，这玩意儿可是能捅得他前列腺高潮的，最后哭喊着说不要都不会停下来。  
然而伊万接下来的行动，简直让他怀疑人生和耳朵，哦还有下半辈子的性福问题。  
一脸笑容的大北极熊先是把沾上体液与气味的分身退出了一点，然后握住根部往外撤——起初阿尔弗雷德以为他是想一整根再次撞进来，但直到被撑开到极限的小穴完全感受不到性器的温度时，他听到了一句话。  
“十分钟到了，亲爱的。”伊万还不忘拍拍愣在原地的屁股，扯了一些厕纸擦擦自己还未得到释放的小兄弟，露出“虽然有点遗憾但还是算了吧”的表情。  
“？？？”  
“你该去开会了，别让领导等着。”  
伊万离去的意思很决绝，让刚刚高潮完毕还开着腿等着再来一发的阿尔弗雷德根本来不及反应，就听到了一声清脆的开锁声。  
紧接着是从门缝里透进来的冷风，送他一缕凉凉吹在被剥光的下体和漏风的穴口上，也总算是把满头是汗的小脑瓜子给吹清醒了：“伊万布拉金斯基！你·他·妈——”  
“砰。”  
伊万突然把隔间的门关上了，因为有人正在走进来，他可不想让第二个人看到如此诱惑的恋人。  
来者是其他组的同事，他随意地跟伊万打了声招呼，然后走到便池前解决内急——废话，来厕所还能干嘛？不过若他再早一点点进来，就会听到激昂无比的男高音了吧。  
伊万隔着门板望了一眼阿尔弗雷德的方向，里面的小家伙也在意识到来人之后瞬间收声了。他站在原地觉得不做点什么的话有点尴尬，索性也走到便池边，与来人边聊边放水。  
或许所有男人都对那方面的长度有些许攀比的心思吧，同事瞟了一眼伊万掏出来的“水龙头”：卧槽，这么屌？那么大个儿？他女朋友一定很幸福...话说为什么有点勃起？

又寒暄了几句，先把同事送走了，伊万揉揉鼻子打算去看看他家小坏蛋的状况。  
“咔哒。”  
“呃！”  
杂乱无章的脚步声快速接近，然后伊万感觉脖子一紧，被人拉着围巾就往先前待过的隔间里拖，最后重重地被按在了马桶圈上。  
眼角发红的小英雄耀武扬威地骑在伊万身上，他没有趁这段时间把挂在脚踝的裤子提起来重新穿好，而是干脆脱得干干净净。等外面没了声音，裸着下半身就冲出去把伊万抓了回来，像是把中意男子抓回巢穴的女夜魔，直到榨取得精尽人亡才肯罢休。  
“我告诉你，你今天要是不让我满意，就永远也别想碰我！”阿尔弗雷德高声发誓之后，看着半软下来的小伊万恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼：“给老子硬起来！”  
“那你想让谁碰你？嗯？”就算知道小家伙是口不择言，伊万也乐于钻话里的空子变着法呛他。  
自己会轻而易举地对阿尔弗雷德起反应是正常的事情，这个嚣张至极往他身上乱挤乱蹭的小色鬼实在太合他胃口了。  
“呼...”伊万没去管正被抓着不放的小弟弟，阿尔弗雷德又不可能真的舍得掐断它，就当作是一种刺激过头的享受吧。他搂住扭摆不定的腰往自己的方向一揽，准确地捕捉到了还在息喘的嘴唇：“想让谁亲你吃过我精液的嘴唇？”  
亲吻如同蜻蜓点水，让阿尔弗雷德还没尝到甜头就移开了：“？”紧接着腰腹一凉，一只大手几乎没有阻碍地游到了他的胸口：“还是想让谁摸你被我吸过的乳头？”  
“呜！”右边的凸起被掐了一下，但也触电般迅速撤退，就像是毒蛇的第一次进攻是为了将毒液注入猎物的身体一样，然后盘踞在一旁静静地看着，等候毒素发作，最后把毫无反抗之力的猎物饱餐一顿。  
阿尔弗雷德抓着龟头怒视眼前这位游刃有余的“毒蛇猛兽”，下手不由得重了些，然后得意洋洋地听见轻声急喘：“嘶...”  
伊万咬咬牙，有时候真是拿这个小家伙没办法，终于把手挪到了透出强烈渴望的臀部：“说啊？想让谁操你早就被我射满的小肉洞？”  
这句话之后两瓣软肉被揉弄着拉扯开，阿尔弗雷德在重重的跌落中终于等来了想要的充实感：“啊唔——”

身体里终于再一次迎来能够主宰他情欲的大肉棒，个中滋味该是多么令他满足？可这孩子下一句溢到嘴边的却不是夸奖，也不是干脆什么也别说搂着伊万的脖子叫得像出来卖的妓女，而是笑嘻嘻地半眯着眼来了一句：  
“终于不装得像个直男了？  
“......”  
伊万笑着在他鼻尖上咬了一口，他不跟阿尔弗雷德吵起来就已经是一种宠溺了。比如现在，他相信自己的实力既可以堵上下面这张嘴，也可以让上面这张贱嘴收声。  
“直男是不会射在你身体里的。”他没有要抬杠的意思，因此说话的声音很温柔，不过顶撞的幅度就不是那么回事了。  
阿尔弗雷德自认为是个肉食动物，满满当当吃得满嘴流油该多么幸福？他低声哼哼地用力撑在伊万肩上，用母语断断续续地嘀咕着什么，大约是：“轻..慢点...”  
“嗯！啊！啊...”阿尔弗雷德哆嗦着一次次吃进由下往上喂进体内的阴茎，自己点的肉棒，跪着也得吃干净：“哈..也是...但..这次不行...”这种时候他居然还能想得起来等会要开会，内射的话不好清理这种事。  
“那让我射哪儿？”伊万扶住了快要跌下去的恋人，肉体之间直接了当的不断碰撞也让他尝尽了柔软细腻的内里，在持续的体力活下气息喘不均匀：“呵..你那么想要...却不自己吃下去吗？”  
“...马桶啊..”阿尔弗雷德无暇理会话里的调侃，他快要被粗暴又带劲地颠簸操到失去仅剩的思考能力了。  
“你不就是我的马桶吗？”  
“......”  
这句话就像是打开了一个奇怪的开关，阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己为什么没能反驳出口，只好被钉在肉棍上换着姿势含住迟迟不见缩小的性器官，直到最后在破声的呻吟中被北极熊叼着喉口全部射进软成一滩水的后穴里。

“伊万？怎么是你来汇报？”  
“哦，阿尔弗雷德在出差的时候...感冒了，所以我替他来。”  
“这样啊，好吧，让他注意休息。”  
“好的，我会转告的。”  
所以说啊，阿尔弗雷德觉得他这辈子会遇上伊万·布拉金斯基简直就是个天大的灾难——坐在自己的位置上夹紧屁股一动也不敢动期盼快点下班的美/国人这么想着。  
不是“遇上”，是“爱上”——某吃瓜三人组这么纠正道。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
这辆车发挥得不太好，最后一扔键盘：妈的不想改了！  
其实原本打算写完十分钟到了之后就结束了，但是考虑到可能会被打（被阿米打）还是最后补了一点  
车开得越多就越觉得前戏好玩，就，尤其很想折腾阿米这种  
另外，我一直不觉得冷战组有那么冷啊！明明很好吃啊！为什么没人给我推也没人跟我聊啊岂可修！


End file.
